


O, that I were a glove upon that hand That I might touch that cheek!

by Broadwaylover17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover17/pseuds/Broadwaylover17
Summary: Sherlock and Molly share a small, intimate conversation in bed. *Earned Third Place in the 2019/2020 SAMFAS M/E Rated Fics in the Best Drabble category*
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	O, that I were a glove upon that hand That I might touch that cheek!

**Author's Note:**

> My second flash fic from the fun drunken night.  
> Cheers! Hope you enjoy it!

Breathless, Molly relaxed from her exhilarated state of ecstasy. She felt Sherlock’s body trembling on top of her. She reached for his hair and began massaging his scalp to help him relax. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek as she felt his body slowly ease. The hand that had been generously massaging his head moved to the place where she had kissed him. Molly tenderly stroked his cheek as she looked into his soulful, blueish grey eyes.

_ I am so lucky to have you. You beautiful, messy man!  _ She thought to herself.

As she gazed into his eyes, her strokes against his cheek changed to a slower pace. She began to notice how Sherlock’s face felt at the touch. 

“Sherlock…” she began softly. He replied with a gentle “Hmm?”

“I just noticed how soft your face feels.”

Molly’s statement made Sherlock’s mouth turn upwards into a smile. He maintained eye contact as she continued to stroke his cheek as one would gently stroke a canvas with a paintbrush.

“As random as that statement may be out of context, I am very happy that the softness of my face pleases you,” said Sherlock. 

He brought his right hand up to touch Molly’s hand. She shuddered slightly from his touch.

The moment was blissful perfection, and Molly sealed the moment with another passionate kiss.


End file.
